Return of the Earthbounds
by DSpaceZ
Summary: A person dies but a man in a cloak saves him. He gets send to the World of Arc-V to be tested. However, he can do it his way and his way is... strange. Follow Raiden, Ruri and Rin in this Dimensional War. WARNING: contains lemon, rape scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new version of this chapter. This will have a few changes, so you better read it again.**

* * *

 **(Note: For this next part, please imagine the 'Are we there yet?' from DBZ abridged by TFS. If you have seen it but dont remember it, go watch it again so that you get it and if you havent seen DBZ Abridged… im giving you 5 seconds to press the link for the first episode.)**

"God?"

"No."

"Jesus?"

"No."

"Ala?"

"No."

"A jewish god?"

"No."

"Athena?"

"NO!"

"Saturn?"

"NO!"

"Hades?"

"NO!"

"Poseidon?"

"NO!"

"Mars?"

"NO!"

"Zeus?"

"NO!"

I was about to say more before i was interrupted. "Utter one more name and im leaving!" The figure said.

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, i give up. Now…" I said as i looked around. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?" I asked.

I was in complete darkness and i couldnt see shit despite a figure wearing a cloak, hiding its face.

"This is…" He streched his arms. "Hell."

I blinked. I blinked again. And again. Then i started laughing my ass off as i fell on the ground.

"Mind if ask whats so funny?" Figure asked, but instad of annoyance, showed curiosity.

I got up and wiped a tear. "This." I said, waving my arms around. "This is heaven compared to what i experienced. I have experienced pain that you couldnt imagine"

"I know. But i saw what happened. If i had an actual body, it would be trembling out of fear right now." The figure said.

"You dont have a body?" I asked, suprised before i facepalmed. "Of course you have no body since we are in hell. So, who are you really?"

"My name is Xolotl." It said. "Its quechuan language for dragon." **(You cannot believe the research i had to do. I went through words and words of quechuan language and they didnt have Dragon in it. So i yelled fuck it, almost woke up my parents, and used the name from google. I dont own this name**

"Quechuan?" I said. _Where did i hear that language. The only place i can recall is 5ds-_ "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me. You are an Earthbound Immortal!?"

The figure smiled "Finally. If you started guessing, we would probably be here forever. Im actually one of the strongest of the Earthbound Immortals" He said.

"But i thought you were a work of fiction!?" I said.

"Well, we were based on the nazca lines, so we kinda exist in a way." He said

"Yeah, you do have a point." I sweatdropped" So now what? You gonna send me to 5ds and im going to duel one of the Signers and im gonna have a revelation and you are going to take over the world?" I asked, kind of excited that i get to duel.

"Not quite." Xolotl said. I fell anime-style.

"What do you mean 'Not quite'!?" I yelled.

"We have been fighting against the Crimson Dragon forever and he always defeated us, at some point we just gave up and stop trying to destroy the world. Now we are trying to 'help' the world." He explained.

"'Help'?" I asked intrigued.

Xolotl nodded. "The gods seem too just watch and only help those that are pure just by giving them a new life. We decided to ressurect someone with a horrible life and see what they would do. Most save the world by peace or by forgiving the ones that commited the deed. You could do that or just kill whoever you want. The call is yours. You can go by yourself or have a team or an army by your side. The choice is yours." Alluk explained.

I nodded my head. "But why me? I bet there million better people who had a life way worse than me." I said.

"Your past is… interesting in a way. No matter what, you never lost hope. Thats why we chose you. Of course you can refuse and spent eternity wherever you go." He said.

I pondered. _If i went to hell, life wouldnt be different. If i went to heaven, i would probably have a happy afterlife._ I clenched my fist _But this rage and this hatred wont just disappear. So i better enjoy while i can._ I thought. "I accept this test. So where do i go?" I asked.

"You will go to a place your worlds call Arc-V." Xolotl said.

Well i didnt expect that. Well, im not complaining. It was my favourite to do/watch when… _he_ wasnt around. I specially liked Ruri and Rin characters. They were the ones i could relate to. _Wait a minute…_

 ***DING***

I looked above me and saw a lightbulb. "Really?" I deadpanned.

Xolotl chuckled. "Apologies, but it felt appropiate. Did you have an idea?" He asked.

"Considering that you just created a lightbulb, i can say you can read my mind so you know what im thinking." I said, to which he nodded. "But like all mind readers, i have to tell it anyway **(for the readers obviously…)** You said i could have people by my side." He nodded again. "Well, i know our first stop. Academia."

"You go right towards the enemy base?" Xolotl chuckled again, this time a bit darkly. "Very well, but first we should probably make it official. Wouldnt want leaving here you by accident butt naked, now would we?" He asked.

I blinked. I looked downwards and noticed i indeed wasnt wearing any clothes. "Why am i not suprised." I sighed. "I hope you give me clothes other than the cloak."

He smiled. He held his left arm out. "This is going to hurt." He warned. I was about to retort, but he interrupted me. "And dont say you are used to pain, this is nothing compared to it. Prepare yourself mentally or i dont know what might happen." He advised.

I nodded and closed my eyes, clearing my mind and preparing. I nodded back and he nodded again. He grabbed my right arm as he started to glow as well as the floor beneath me. Then i felt a shock throughout my whole body. I felt my feet starting to burn. I couldnt help but scream as it went from my feet up my legs, to my chest and went to my arms. It finished near my neck and my back of my hands. A burning sensation continued on my arm where Xolotl was holding. I then felt my eyes burning. I legit thought they were on fire. I felt them burning the regions around it. After a while, it stopped. Xolotl let go of my arms and i dropped to my kness, catching breath and sweating.

"Man, you werent kidding when you said it would hurt. If i wasnt used to the feeling, that might have done permanent damage to my brain" I said with a smile as my dark hair shadowed my eyes.

"Quite true. But I warned you. Now rise and take a look at your new form." He said as a mirror appeared next to me. I got up and took a good look at myself. I had dark red line markings going from my feet to my neck and the back of my hands. I had a muscular body. I wasnt a Dwayne Johnson or Vin Diesel, but i had some decent muscles, which i had to say. "Nice." I turned around. "You didnt erase them." I said as i frowned.

"Sorry. Do you want me to erase them?" He asked preparing.

I shook my head. "Dont. Its a reminder of my past." I said as i took a look at my face. I found out why my eyes burned so much. My scleras were turned pure black, i had red eyes and my pupils were slit like snakes. The markings were around my eyes were also dark red, and they looked like Venom's from the new movie, just a little bit smaller. My hair had the same colour: black, but now it was more spiky "Okay, now how about some clothing?" I asked.

Xolotl chuckled. "Why dont you try?" He asked. "It would be a good way to practice." He said.

I closed my eyes and imagined it. **(no this is not vanguard. XD)** I felt the shadows surrounding me, forming the clothes i pictured it forming. I looked at the mirror. I had the usual Dark Signer cloak with dark red trimmings, black pants with a red line on the side and i had a black shirt underneath it with red lines on the end of the sleeves and near the neck. I looked at my arm where my mark was. It was like the Dragon Head mark from the Crimson Dragon, only had a more demonic look and it was dark red, almost like blood.

"At least i have my favourite colors" I said as the mirror disappeared.

"Shall we?" Xolotl asked he started to disappear.

I put on my hoodie, which covered the top part of my face. I smirked, which showed some fangs. "Yes, lets wreak some havoc." I said as everything turned dark.

* * *

When i opened my eyes, i found myself in what seemed to be docks. I turned around and found Academia. It was night time. I started walking and noticed something… nothing. I didnt even heard my foosteps. I looked down and widened my eyes, though you couldnt see it due to the cloak. I COULDNT SEE MY LEGS!

 _Oh please dont tell me im a ghost._ I thought.

 **No you are not** _._ I jumped at the voice. I turned around and found nothing, I heard sighing. " **Im inside your head** _"._

I saw a mental image of Xolotl in my head. _Well isnt that weird._

 _"_ ** _Really? So you dont think its weird the part where you were ressurected or the part where you naked in front of me or the part where you can make clothes or the part where you are in an anime or the part-_** "

 _"OKAY I FUCKING GET IT! Now, where do i go?"_ I said mentally.

" **I feel some strong natural energy over there."** He pointed north. " **But you should hurry, i feel it getting weaker.** " I nodded and started walking towards my destination

 _"Okay, i knew that Academia was big, BUT COME ON!"_ I yelled mentally. _"This place is huge! Not to mention i have to go around the Island!"_ I sighed _. "On the plus side, my stamina is endless apparently. On the minus side, MY PATIENCE ISNT!"_

 **"Jesus, calm down. I can see a tower over there."** Xolotl said. I looked ahead. He was right. I saw a tower similar to the ones in the anime.

 _"Is this the place?"_ I asked. I felt him nodding.

 **"I feel a natural energy coming from the top of the tower."** He said.

I looked at the tower intently. **"Is something wrong?"** Xolotl asked.

 **"Why does that tower feel so… wrong? Not evil or anything like you, but just… wrong. And you said it was getting weaker?"** He nodded. **"I have a bad feeling about this."** I said as i walked towards the stairs. I noticed it was way higher than it looked like in the anime. I tried to focus to fly or whatever too try and failed. **"I cant fly, can i?"**

 **"Sorry, i used too much power bringing you back and you used your power on invisibility and the clothes, so you better run."**

I sighed. _"Lets get this over with."_ I said as i ran up the stairs.

I reached the top. I looked back and i could see all of Academia. I whistled. " _Man thats a big fall."_ I turned around and found one of the two most useless characters in the anime standing guard: Apollo. Seriously, these guys appeared out of nowhere, dueled once and never appeared again. Hell, even Kachidoki is more important than these guys! I walked towards him and he didnt notice me thanks to my invisibility, so being like everyone else, i made faces in front of him and did poses.

 **"Will you move already?!"** Xolotl yelled in my head, so that gave me a slight headache.

 _"Owwww… Fine."_ I walked, or more passed through the door. I went around and found another door. I passes through it and found a sight that i didnt expect.

Unlike in the anime where the room was decent and they at least had a bed to sleep in and they had holes to see the view and it looked like a decent room(even though it was a prison), the place was so dark i could barely see the girl. The only light source was from outside the door and a torch nearby. I grabbed it (how i did it? Hell i dont even know myself)- I went inside. I saw chains in the Wall and some candles.I found a stack full of empty of some sort of unlabeled, canned food. I looked ahead and found some clothes scattered across the ground. Very _familiar clothes._ _"My bad feeling just keeps on increasing."_ I said. I looked to the corner of the room, just opposite to the Wall, where the light didnt shine. I walked towards the Wall and i regret ever doing it.

On the good side, i found Rin. But what she looked liked suprised me.

She had handcuffs that connected to the Wall and those looked pretty tight. Her skin was full of cuts and bruises, it was so pale that i would think she was a vampire, she was so skinny i feel like if she walked, she would snap (but for some reason still kept some nice legs.). She was wearing a dress that was Way too revealing and it almost didnt cover her ass. But none of that was compared to her face. Her eyes had no hope in them, no life. There were marks that indicated that She cried a _lot_. But to make it even creepier… she was smiling. To some it might seem genuine, but to me… it felt forced. Like she was being mind-controlled. _"Wait a minute…"_ I looked beside her ear and for a split second, i saw a familiar tail. _"What the hell happened here? The atmosphere… its so wrong."_

 **"I got a way of figuring it out"** Xolotl said.

 _"What do you mean?"_ I asked.

 **"Insert your finger in their ears and i might be able to see their memories."** He said.

I shrugged. _"Better that than just standing around doing nothing."_ I said as i kneeled down and inserted my right index finger in Rin's ear. I felt something came out of my ears, stopping after a while. There was silence for a minute, until…

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Xolotl yelled at the top of his lungs inside my head. I bet if i hadnt the body of the Earthbounds, my head would explode like in Scanners. At least my pain would be quick since i feel like my head was spiltting in half! Finally, he stopped screaming. I dropped to my knees.

 _"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST YELL OUT OF NOWHERE!?"_ I yelled, pissed.

 **"Sorry, i just got really angry…"** I made a 'you dont say?' face. **"But can you do me a favourand go check the contentes of those cans?"** He asked with an angry tone.

 _"What? Why would i do that? What did you see?"_ I asked, confused and a bit scared of the answer.

Xolotl gritted his teeth. **"JUST FUCKING DO IT! OR DO YOU WANT A EVEN BIGGER HEADACHE!?"** He asked, which gave me another headache.

 _"You just did though, but whatever…"_ I said as i got up and went towards the stack. I got near one and picked it up. It was mostly empty, besides a transparente liquid with some pieces of meat in it. _"What is this? Cat food? But doesnt smell like it…"_ I asked.

 **"Okay, now taste it."** He said, shocking me.

 _"WHAT!? You want me to taste something like this that i dont even know what i tis and how much time it spent here!?"_ I said. I heard Xolotl breathing a huge amount o fair. _"OKAY! Ill do it!"_ I said as i took a little bit and ate it. _"It tastes like…. Nothing. It has no flavour nor any smell. Hell, i didnt even know if i actually swallowed it…"_

 **"Its just as i suspected…"** He said through gritted teeth.

I had enough. _"Okay, even though im technically on the dark side, that doesnt mean i like being kept in the dark. SO HOW ABOUT TO START TALKING!?"_ I yelled.

There was a silence. Finally, he responded. **"Its better to show you rather than tell you."** As he said that, multiple images appeared in my head. Im one second, i wanted to destroy everything in a mile radius.

Why? Weeeeeellll…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(WARNING: What you are about to read is a rape segment. I do not aprove of these actions. If you do not like it, skip this part. If you read this and didnt like it, its your problem. This is a M rated story for a reason. That being said, i apologize if i offended anyone indirectly. That wasnt my intention. Im also not a fan of this, but i just wanted to know what it was like to write certain… themes. All stories have a dark part. You will get what i mean after this segment. For those who dont have a problem, go ahead. Again, i do not aprove or enjoy these situations)**

My bad feeling was right. The reason why i had a bad feeling about this and Rin was the way she was because this place is basically… a sex dungeon and she and Ruri were… raped. Oh but it wasnt just once or twice. From what i could see, they have been here for a month and any male student came here EVERYDAY and rape them. The most frequent ones were Apollo and Obelisk Force, who used their trio as well in these things. They fed them the canned food, which by i now i think it was some sort of aphrodisiac. When they wouldnt, they would shove it in their mouths and cover their noses to make them swallow. For some weird reason, they never took their virginities and Diana always came after all it was over, cleaning them up and apologizing with tears in her eyes. But those tears felt fake. When they werent being someone sex toy, they were being interrogated by Sanders. He tried and get info about their homes or the Resistance bases in Ruri case. Luckily, they never talked. From Ruri memories, i couldnt see the Xyz Dimension for some reason and same thing with Rin with the Synchro Dimension, so that was helpful. But when they didnt talk, Sanders would whip them and make them do labor by carrying boxes through Academia. Thos boxes contained carded people. Just how many people did they card?! Then i felt my blood boil even more at what happened next. One night, Diana came up to the cell and helped them escape. They ran to the beach, Diana said she had a boat to get off the Island. But when they reached the beach… there was no boat. When they turned around, they found Diana, smiling with 50 Obelisk Force members behind her. It was a setup. The face they had when they lost all hope mixed with the pain face of when they took their virginity with such force and roughness, it crushed my soul (if i had one…). I widened my eyes at what happened next. They were brought to another insignificant character: the Doktor. They were in his lab. They strapped them into a table and gave them some anesthesia. When i thought they would add something to make them pass out… they didnt. They opened the side of their skulls WHILE they were CONSCIOUS. The screams of pains that filled the area were so loud they had to muffle them. I thought to what the hell they were doing to them. The next image answered my question. It was basically the same thing: students came and have sex with the girls, except this time they were way more and… they didnt fight back. They accepted the drugs and got fucked with a smile on their faces, but small tears sometimes rolling down their faces. They even started doing some weird shit that i dont want to even mention. And this went on for a whole month. After a while, Rin and Ruri were seperated since the space was getting too crowded with people everyday. Before i could watch more, the memories started to turn into static and i couldnt see anymore

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I dropped to my knees, panting and sweat rolling down my face. I think my blood turned into steam with so much boiling. _"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!?"_ I yelled.

 **"I dont know, but why should we be so suprised? Didnt they destroy an entire city, smiled while they carded innocent people while claiming it was for an utopia? So is it really shocking that they raped both literally and mentally two girls?"** Xolotl asked with venom in his voice.

 _"When you put it like that, you have a point…"_ I said. I looked at Rin. _"Those poor girls. They have been in here for a month, getting used as sex toys. They had such great lifes before this."_ I said, before i realized something. _"Hey, why couldnt i see anything before they were captured and at some point during… you know?"_ I asked.

Silence. **"That… i dont know. You would have to talk to them yourself."** He said.

 _"Well, what are we waiting for?"_ I said, waking towards the girl before i paused. _"How do i do the 'ressurrect/talk to her thingy'?"_ I asked.

 **"Put your finger inside of her ear and concentrate your power in the tip of your finger. That is the fastest way to the brain."** Xolotl explained.

 **"** _Alright. I would say that is gross, but after what i saw, i give up."_ I said shrugging my shoulders as i put my indexes in their ears. After a while, my vision darkened

* * *

 **Before you say anything, *straps himself onto a chair* go. *Yells so strong that the shockeaves almost push me off the ground.* Okay, now that you got that out of your system, let me adress a few things**

1\. **Why this story is happening again? Look, i know that you guys are getting sick of me posting a new story every month, but dont worry this is the last time!... for a while. While i was thinking of what to write for DSoP, i noticed the reason why i created it in the first place: to not be dark. But then i noticed what i was writing and it kinda got dark way too fast. And that i did felt bad for leaving this story so soon cause it has potential. So im doing this story again!**

2\. **The rape. I can understand that its not an easy subject to read. Most people who do write it make the scene a bit more 'friendly' towards the end. But i didnt. As you saw in my stories, i write rated T, but most can conisder some moments M sometimes. I wanted to wirte this M rated story to see how i felt about more mature and rough contente. So for the last time, I DID NOT ENJOY WRITING THE RAPE SCENE NOR DID I LIKE IT BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE FOR THE PLOT!**

3\. **Pairings. As you can see, the firs pairing is RinxOC. I thought about it and this the best way to do this. If Serena, Ruri and Yuzu become partof the pairing... we shall see.**

4\. **Decks. Im still trying to come up with a new deck for both Ruri and Rin. Ruri because her deck is already being used in my other stories and Rin just because. Problem is, im terrible at coming up with new archetypes. I only thought of Ruri new archetype: Blood Birds (BB) or Predator Birds. Im leaning towards the former because of the Kurosaki family tradition. Rin i still havent thought but it needs to be related to Wind. I at first was going to to name it Storm ships, but Vrains beat me to it and that archetype is boring as hell. So if you like, you can send a a card in the reviews so i cant put in the deck. Of course, this is a Earthbound Story, so please send a Dark version of a card if you like (but please dont try and give the characters new Summoning methods. Like dont give Synchros to Ruri and Xyz to Rin.)**


	2. UPDATE

**This is just an update so that the site shows the new version of chapter 1. Basically, i changed the part of going to Academia a bit. Then there is a few things after the chapter that i would like you readers to see. After a while, i probably will replace this with chapter 2**

 **Also, i would like to mention three things that arent important.**

 **1\. RIP Stan Lee. The first real life death that had me in tears (if you want to know, i lost my grandfathers when i was a kid, so death didnt affect me then.) I hope you are sitting next to God cause you created a whole universe for us to enjoy.**

 **2\. Stories. As i mentioned before, stories are now getting harder for me to do since im in the final year of high school and i have A LOT to do. So dont expect me to have a schedule...**

 **3\. Merry Christmas!**


	3. UPDATE 2

**(This Update is in the other stories, so if you already read it, dont bother reading this one)**

 **Happy New Year everyone! Lets hope we can start this year the right way (unlike a certain blonde person that went to a certain country and went to a certain location and filmed something he shouldnt.) *COUGH***

 **Anyway, i bet you are all thinking "ANOTHER UPDATE!?". Yes i know, i probably have the same number of updates as i have chapters. XD But this is something that i want to discuss with you guys and i always put short parts or dont explain it all too well.**

 **1- Schedule: As i said before, i have to do a lot of work for my final year in high school and my week is always full, so writing chapters gets a bit hard. So this stays for people who want a definite schedule: there isnt. Im going to upload when i can and when i want to.**

 **2- Inspiration- Lately, i have getting writer block mostly on writing these stories and with schedules, it get a bit annoying to write. Sometimes i want to write, sometimes i dont. Thats basically it.**

 **3- Cards. For the record, English is not my primary language. Im Portuguese (if any of my readers is from Portugal, which i highly doubt it, say it in the reviews) and im not very into culture, literature or history in general , so making names is kind of difficult. That and making stats of certain monsters or effects of certain spells or traps and to see what type they are (continous, Quick-Play, etc). So if you think im just being lazy when i ask for monsters, while that is partially true, i believe that you guys can come up with better monsters than me (a great example are the ones that actually sent me cards, a ritual Blue-Eyes Knight for example or an improved version of Ritual). So if you have an idea for a card, feel free to send a PM or a review it on the story itself.**

 **4- Stories- As you guys can see, the only story that i actually update with chapters is CwEoB. The others are mostly on one or two chapters. As i said before, im having writers block and i also have a condition. I have attention deficit (Google Translate). To put it bluntly, i have a short attention span. I cant focus on thins for very long. This translates to my stories since everytime i thinkk of a new story, i want to write it and i forget that i have other stories to write. But i can tell this is getting annoying, so finnaly came up with a way to do this. A poll. Im going to make a poll and you decide the story that you want besides CwEoB. It can be:**

 **A) Eartbound: The pairing will probably be a harem. I will have the dark version of the Summoning Methods and i will change Ruri and Rin deck (Ruri new one will be Predator Birds so if you have any ideas for cards, send them please. and Rin im still trying to think of a name, but it needs to have something to do with Storm). This will be a M rated stroy with lemons and mention of rape scenes**

 **B) Dark Side of the Pendulum: This story will probably be as dark as Earthbound, if not darker. But only in the first chapters. If you want to know how dark... have you guys ever heard of Danganronpa? If yes, then you might know of a certain scene with a certain orange haired teacher... If not, go search Danganronpa Murder and Executions and you will probably get the gist of it. Im also going to change Ruri and Rin decks (the decks are the same ones from Earthbound. It will depend on the ones you choose.) This will be a M rated story with dark themes (im also going to rewrite the first chapter since i feel like it was written poorly)**

 **C) Darkspace: Yeah i didnt forget about this story. The pairing will be OC and Ruri obviously. The problem that i have with this story is Ruri as i would probably make her the same way she is in CwEoB. Basically, you would either read a copy paste Ruri from CwEoB and that would get boring real fast. In the other two stories she would be a bit different with the deck and the personality. This will be a T rated story**

 **The poll will be on my profile and i will probably end it next week (if you can't see the poll, just review what you want. Guest reviews will not be counted).**


End file.
